The production of a sporting event for broadcast, either on a television channel or via the Internet, can be a complicated and expensive process. Live production may require a variety of onsite personnel (e.g. producers, technicians, camera operators, etc.). Further, the onsite personnel must typically work in coordination with offsite personnel (e.g., working in a television studio) in order to overcome any technical difficulties that may arise in order to produce a finished product in real time.
Such a broadcast may also require equipment (e.g., cameras, production equipment, etc.) to be transported to the event venue. The equipment may typically be expensive, and may be susceptible to damage during transportation. Additionally, because of the cost of such equipment, a production company such as a television network may only be able to provide a full production setup at a limited number of venues at a time, since the cost and return on investment for lower tier event may not justify producing it. For example, even a relatively small event may require one to two semi-trailers worth of equipment such as sound and video processing equipment, mixers, switchers, replay devices, etc.
Full production setups, such as described above, may be available and cost-effective for production of broadcasts of professional or large college sporting events. However, there are many small college or high school events and/or non-revenue generating sporting events where there is interest in broadcasting these events to a smaller community of viewers. However, because of this smaller community of viewers, the production costs associated with the above manner of producing the event for broadcast cannot be justified.